I'm not a demon
by Jildingroi
Summary: William x Grell from Kuroshitsuji, what is the reason for William's hate against Sebastian?


Kuroshitsuji fanfic

William T. Spears x Grell Sutcliff

It was still dark when the clapping sound of feet against the cold stone got closer. The alley lied in darkness and two shapes moved fast to hide in the shadows.

"London's sure become filled with hoodlums since my last visit, disgusting creature, that demon." A tall brown haired man said, tilting his head and straightening his glasses which glimmered in the lonely light of the white moon.

"Aw, come on Will, it wasn't all that bad, that demon is not one to swallow every soul he can get hold to. The question is why you had to land on my face?" A man with green eyes and blood red hair that reached down to his knees asked the man named Will.

"I didn't want to dirty my shoes." Was his cold reply and he took his death scythe in both of his hands and wiped away a drop of blood which had landed on the otherwise polished surface.

"Eh?! But why did you have to step on my face! And kick me and hit me, didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a woman?" The red head asked with a furious face.

"I see no woman and furthermore, you have violated several of the grim reapers' rules." William answered and hurled his death scythe so that it almost touched between the eyes on the feminine grim reaper, causing him to take a step back. A cold breeze runned between the two of them and the sound of a rat digging in a trash can further down the street echoed between the houses.

"I can't believe I had to apologize to the likes of that man because of your idiotic actions, I should see you tortured for this." William said and for a moment, disgust was shown in his eyes.

"Don't say that Will, I myself am a little weak against demons, and that man looked terrific dyed in his own blood." Grell wiggled his hips and squealed loudly.

"Yes, I heard you wanted to bear his children Grell." William's facial expression got darker and his death scythe was lowered to Grell's throat.

Grell did not feel threatened but instead he took the scythe between his fingers and moved it from his face.

"You wouldn't want to kill me, would you William?" Grell said with a seductive and teasing voice, closing up to William who stood perfectly still. The two of them said nothing for several minutes when William finally lowered his scythe and turned his back on Grell, who disappointed stood on the same spot like before, waiting for his order.

"It's time to go back." William said and the two Grim reapers disappeared in a flash of blue light. A dog barked, frightened by the strange thing it had just seen and someone screamed at the dog to shut up.

A few days later Grell was sitting by the window on the east side of the grim reaper library, he had to mark the oldest books since they were going to change their system of catalogue. This was one of the most boring things he could spend his days with and he thought that he'd probably die from boredom any time soon. William had taken his death scythe away and ordered him not to even think about returning to the humans' world for quite some time. He sighed and collapsed on the table with books, one mountain of unorganized books on the left side and three organized books on the right side.

"Is this all that you've been doing today?" A voice from the other side of the table asked in disbelief. William walked around the table and placed another mountain of old books next to the first one and by the sight of this Grell nearly fainted.

"You can't be serious Will! I can't even handle the first hundred stinking books you gave to me, these aren't even interesting, no cold blooded murder history, you only give me the magic plays with absolutely nothing interesting at all! How can you expect me to read all of these?" Grell asked, his sharp teeth visible in his crooked mouth.'

"Well, this is your punishment, why would I let you enjoy it." He asked, but it was not a question.

"You're unusually cruel, first I was grounded and now I have to do this, it's torture!" Grell cried out in his emotional state and tugged Williams coat.

"You're annoying, let go." But he didn't move and Grell just pressed the fabric harder between his fingers. Footsteps could be heard in the hallway outside and the door was opened wide.

"Sutcliff-sempai!" A third grim reaper entered the room and stepped closer to the others with a big grin on his face. Grell let go of Williams coat and turned around to see the young man coming closer with a bottle in his hands.

"Ronald." He said and smiled wide, his green eyes caught the bottle.

"What did you bring?" He asked.

"Oh, just a little something to drink, it's a twenty year old English wine, you see, I heard that you got locked up in the library and needed a drink." Ronald said and put the bottle on top of a book. A death scythe was soon there to push the bottle over but Ronald was fast enough to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Ouch, did you have to be so rough William-san?" Ronald asked William who straightened his glasses and looked at Ronald with an angry face.

"No liquids on the books." He answered.

" You don't have to be so tied up, how about a drink?"

"I prefer not to have the punished one amused with such things during sentence." He said and left the library.

"William!" Grell shouted but the door slammed and William didn't turn around. Ronald took out two glasses and poured the red wine into them.

"It's not wine if it's not red." Ronald said and handed one glass over to Grell.

Grell smiled and took the glass in his hand, swallowing the liquid and said.

"You're so right." The two men sat there, drinking and talking, being noisy in a library is a lot of fun Grell thought. With nobody around they could drink however much they wanted.

"Damn that man!" Grell said, followed by a hiccup.

"Who?"

"William of course, giving me such a punishment, I'm going to die in a mountain of books, look at this, you'll find my bones buried here next time you look for me."

"Hmmm, but ya know, without that man, you'd probably be doing somethin' much worse." Ronald said and swallowed the rest of the wine in his glass.

"Whaddya mean?" Grell asked. Both of them were pretty drunk by now and talking about William, _what a greeaat night_ Grell thought.

"I'm sayin' that he probably cares a lot 'bout you." Ronald said and stood up. "And now if ya'd excuse me, I'll go to sleep." Ronald left Grell alone by the table and wandered off into the darkness. The lights burned and while watching the fire, Grell fell asleep whispering William's name.

Something was making a noise, papers fluttering and a low pressure sound was heard. Grell slowly opened his eyes to see Will sitting in front of him, organizing one of the book mountains, the light fluttered and William saw that Grell was staring at him.

"Do you care for me Will?" He asked since he thought that this was only a dream, he reached out for the other man and he tugged his sleeve, trying to pull him closer.

"Do you really wish to now?" William asked with a sad voice.

"I do want to know."

"Why?"

"Because." He started

"Because I don't know whether you like my or hate me, how should I know, kicking me and lecturing me but now you saved me from a far more severe punishment? I don't get you!"

William stood up and walked over to Grell's side and sat down on the floor.

"I hate it." He said.

"I hate it when you talk about that man, that demon. I'm bad at expressing myself, I know of it." He didn't look Grell in the face but stared into the flame of the candlelight.

"I don't fully understand these feelings myself." But don't talk about that man."

Grell had never seen William like this before and it was when he'd seen the death scythe that he had realized that this was not a dream, since when he was dreaming, he could never recall what the death scythe looked like. He bent over and hugged William over the shoulders.

"I like you, whether you like me or not." He said, clinging to the other man, not wanting to let go.

"My eyes aren't red."

"I know that."

"And I'm not a demon."

"I know that too."

"So why do you like me, even though I hit you and scold you."  
"And step on my face? Well that's because I like the William with the serious face and who loves his job, and that you're bad at expressing yourself, I knew that."

"You knew that? How?"

"A Woman's intuition." Grell said and curled a lock of his red hair around his finger, looking down at William with what he thought was a girly face.

"A minute ago you said you didn't know what I was thinking and now you claim that you have a woman's intuition." William said with a sarcastic voice, he stood up and checked his tie as the neat freak he was and then he looked into Grell's green eyes and said.

"You know that you're not a woman, right?"

"I'm a real lady" Grell replied.

"No, you're a man. As a matter of fact you're the man that I fell in love with, I don't think that your gender matters but I want you to know that I like you even though you happen to be a man."

Grell was quiet; William liked him regarding the fact that he was a born male?

"Then proof it."

"What nonsense are you speaking of now?" William asked, wondering if he had heard right.

"If you do like me even though I happen to be male, proof it." Grell was determined; he smiled and blinked with one of his eyes, teasing as usual.

William didn't move at once but when he did, he grabbed Grell's wrist with his left hand and put his right hand behind his neck, gently kissing the other man's lips. Grell stared at the beginning, William's face was so close that it was blurry, and then he instinctively pressed himself closer and put his arms around the man kissing him. He opened his mouth and they deepened their kiss, Grell was happy beyond imagination, they slowly parted and Grell could tell that the color of Will's face was darker than usual.

"So, are you happy now?" William asked, his glasses had slid down the nose and you could tell that he thought of it as uncomfortable.

"No, you're lousy." Grell said and poked in the middle of Williams glasses to push them up again.

"You're such a liar." William replied and kissed him again, they sat down on the floor and touched each other thoroughly. William's hands started to unbutton the grey vest Grell was wearing and took it of him along with the red jacket that was a new item since the meeting with that kid and his aunt.

Grell wanted to take off the suit William was wearing, unbuttoning it and helping him get out of it, the lay down on the floor and William started to pull the striped bow Grell had around his neck at the same time as Grell pulled his neck tie. They paused since the neat freak wanted to fold the clothes, preventing it from getting crumpled. Grell raised one of his eyebrows and gave him a look that said 'let's continue, shall we?' and William was back on the floor with him.

They started to breathe heavier, a hand slid in under the white shirt the redhead was wearing, touching sensitive parts of his skin at the same time as the other hand was working with the buttons to expose the pale skin it was hiding.

"Ah, Will hurry up and strip you too!" Grell exclaimed with a seductive voice, pressing his hips up against William who gently pushed him back down.

"Alright." He said and started to unbutton his own vest and shirt, Grell started to undo his pants and helped him off with the shirt, letting his hands run over Williams well shaped figure.

William bent over Grell, sitting on his knees between the redheads legs, Grell, who had gained a red color on his cheeks, was panting slightly and waiting for William to touch him. The brunette did as he wished and started to lick on his chest at the same time as his fingers touched around his nipples and neck. He pulled down the black pants which the redhead was wearing and started to massage a very sensitive place.

"This is proof that you are a man, and also that you obviously like me." William said with a serious face, gently touching the erection which had appeared.

"Ha, ah. So you mean you didn't believe me until now?" Grell sighed with pleasure in his voice.

"I guess I'm not very good at reading people either." He said and smiled shyly. He gently pushed one of his fingers against Grell's opening, the redhead moaned as William pushed his finger deep inside of him, gently and slowly, waiting for his muscles to relax properly before he added another finger. He stretched him thoroughly at the same time as he stroked his erection, causing him to arch.

The light coming from outside the window was white and made the crimson red hair around the two of them look like floating blood. William took a piece of the red hair between his fingers and let it slide over Grell's chest and stomach.

"Will, that is enough, give it to me." Grell moaned and hugged tightly around the neck of his lover. William pushed himself closer and stroked Grell over his head.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he got closer with his own manhood to Grell's now stretched opening, carefully pressing against it.

"Yes."

He took help with one of his hands and started to slowly push himself in. When the soft insides of Grell were once again relaxed, he started to thrust back and forth. The two of them shuddered and united in a kiss, Grell thought that William's tongue was hotter than he ever could have imagined.

"This is amazing!" Grell said as there kiss broke and the thrusting of William's hips continued. He stroke Grell's thigh and rubbed and twisted one of his nipples, causing the readhead to moan even louder.

"I, I'm coming!" Grell cried out with pleasure but then William gently grabbed his manhood and said:

"No liquid on the books." With a sadistic smile on his face.

"No way! I wanna cum!" He protested and tried to make him let go. William kissed his cheek and let go as he whispered an 'Alright' in Grell's ear with a lewd voice.

Shortly after Grell came, William couldn't hold it in either and the both of them collapsed on the floor beside a big bookshelf. They touched each other firmly, both of them excited since it had been their first time together. They slowly helped each other dress and got up, just to find a smirking Ronald Knox sitting by the table behind them.

"That was one of a hell of a show Sutcliff-sempai." He smiled and clapped his hands. Grell's mouth was twitching in and exposed his teeth.

"You." He started. "YOU DARE TO LOOK AT A WOMANS UNDRESSED BODY WITHOUT HER CONTENT YOU BASTARD?!" He shouted and threw a book at the grinning Ronald who was more than amused over his reaction. William stood up and walked over to the table.

"That's one killer body you have there, William-san."

"And now you dare to look at my man!" The face of the redhead was colored bright red and you could tell that he was furious. But right then, a book hit Ronald in the face and he fell to the floor.

"Don't come near anymore." The one who had hit the man exclaimed behind his glasses, when he tilted his head, the piercing gaze gave Ronald the chills and he could feel his spine freeze.

"William!" Grell clinged to his arm and snuggled up against him. William looked down at the floor, the mess that they had created needed to be taken care of.

"Next step of your punishment will be cleaning up the library, _all_ of it." He said in a neutral tone and started to leave the big room.

"Eh?! Wait a minute, you can't do that!" Grell protested loudly.

"Well it is _your_ mess, so you clean it up." He turned away but Grell could have sworn that what he had seen in William's face was embarrassment.

"Ah, really, you are a dishonest person. But I still like you." Grell murmured out in the air and started to swipe up the pulp on the floor (Ronald) with his feet.

"Ouch, don't kick me! You need to wipe the floor by the shelf, leave me be!" Ronald complained and looked up to see green eyes behind the red glasses of his sempai; he did not look very pleased with his kouhai.

"Ahahaha, maybe it wasn't the best time to interfere?" He tried to squirm away from the high heeled man, shoes could be a great weapon sometimes.

"Really, so you do realize it yourself huh?" Grell smiled in a way that could have made the sun freeze to ice.

"If looks could kill." The younger man said with a shaky voice.

"If that were the case you'd be lucky, since then I wouldn't be able to beat you up personally!"

The screams of a tortured soul echoed in the dark night, when other grim reapers had gone to bed it's not a surprise that they abruptly woke up again. The next day they were to see what this might had been, Ronald Knox was hanging in his feet on the wall, wearing absolutely nothing at all and with a nick of a head, two of the reapers left the crowd to head for bed.


End file.
